SpitFire
by xqulth
Summary: Reiley is back dressed like a ninja! and is ready for a new adventure. She, Meggie, and Farid are in Inkheart. WARNING: SPOILERS 4 INKSPELL AND INKHEART. Dusty/OC
1. Ninjas and Unexpected Visitors

Xqulth: Welcome one and all to the first chapter/prologue of _SpitFire_!!!!! Yay!!!!

Reiley: *blink*

X: What.

Reiley: I'm still mad at you.

X: Why are all my characters mad at me!?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Dear Diary,_

_We live in a world, full of technology. Though I long to live in the world of the book I love so much. I can only hope Dustfinger can live in his world once more. After the past event of the year, I had begun to wonder if trying to read myself into the book would work. Even without the book itself. Meggie is coming, I'm going to go practice my shooting._

_~Reiley_

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"Reiley! Stop beating up the tree!"

"Would you rather me set it on fire, Mo?"

"As you were."

Thump. Damn. I was out of arrows. Grabbing some steel rings on ring stands and set them up in front of a target. As I walked back to my small circle I dubbed my 'ninja circle' I snapped my fingers as I walked past each ring, sending them shimmering in blue flames. I stood there my brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail with a black hair tie; I was dressed in all black and barefoot. I put my arrows in a quiver which hung off my belt **(AN if you've ever seen mythbusters ninja special 2. It's much like Adams quiver at the end.)**. I knocked the arrow against the string and drew back. However, my bad luck kicked in again and when I went to release, a familiar horned martin entered my view and I quickly lowered my aim to the ground.

"Gwin!" I saw him turn his towards me and scurry over to me and jump onto my shoulder. Looking around I saw my fire eater was no where.

"Where is he Gwin?" I muttered. Hearing a rustle in the bushes I brought my bow's aim up to meet the sound only to see Farid. My luck was getting better.

"Faird!!" Meggie called running over and hugging him. I looked at him with a question in my eyes. He guessed the question and shook his head no. Damn. Stalking back to the house I unstrung my bow and put the string in my pocket.

"You're in early." My Aunt Elinore noted as I walked in.

"Unexpected visitor." I said with an icy edge to my voice. My mom looked up at me and signaled a question,_ Is Dustfinger with him?_ I shook my head. She nodded, understanding my annoyance. Mo came down to see Meggie and Farid walking in holding hands. I jumped up on the counter, earning a glare from Aunt Elinore, to watch the next scene.

"Farid, I thought you were with Dustfinger."

"He had a man named Orpheus, I call him cheeseface, read him into the book. I managed to get the book and sheet of paper he was reading off of. I was hoping that one of you three could read me and Gwin into it."

"You don't want Gwin back in that book." I said. Mo and Aunt Elinore looked at me.

"You not only stole it from me, you read it too!?" Mo said surprised but with a hint of anger.

"Of course." I said with a smirk as if it was obvious.

"We can't read you back in. Trust me I've tried."

"I haven't." I stated looking from the book in Farid's hands to Mo. He's gonna kill me.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: What do you think? Warning, Flames will be used to make smores.

Reiley: Ninja Circle? You've been watching Mythbusters too much.

X: have not

Reiley: have too

X: have not

Skye: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!

X: What are you doing here?

Skye: I don't know.

X: huh.


	2. Disappearing and New Friends

Xqulth: Okay confusion set aside, Skye is a character from my twilight fic. She and all my other characters are currently mad at me for some strange unknown reason. So I will be doing this alone and while you're reading I will be making a deal with them. I own nothing. Damn.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

_Well that didn't go over very well_, I noted in my head while looking over the piece of paper on my desk.

"_You will not be trying to read anything or anyone into that cursed book!" Mo yelled at me. Now Mo rarely yelled and you had to get him really pissed off to do so. _

"_Why not? I can take care of myself Mo." I stated matter-of-factly. Still dressed in my black taekwondo uniform with my pulled up and my bow in my hand, I could look very intimidating. Especially if he could see the fire burning in my green eyes at this point._

"_I will not lose another one of you three to that damned book!"_

"_You won't lose me because I have been reading stuff in and out of books a long time now!"_

"_If you knew this happened then why did you keep reading?!"_

"_BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T READ TO ME OUT LOUD AND I WAS TIRED OF THE GOD DAMNED SILENCE EVERYTIME A BOOK APPEARED!!!!" I screamed at him in frustration. Why couldn't he just get the point and let me have the slip of paper, "besides," I started again in a calmer voice, "if you won't let me whose to say I won't just steal it."_

"_I-I ju-"Mo stuttered_

"_Exactly." I said and marched up to my room grabbing the book and paper as I went upstairs to the attic. Dusty's old room, my current one._

I wrote over and over what I was going to read but none of it would work. Hearing a knock at my door I turned to see my mom standing in the doorway. I smiled and she walked in and sat next to me signaling a question. _Are you sure you want to go? It's dangerous there._

"I know. I've always wanted to go. Ever since I was a little kid. I dreamt about going to the Ink world and being able to perform with the motley folk or ride horses through the wayless woods. But now I'm not sure if I can. I can't find the right words to write." My mother took the paper and looked at it. She scribbled something down and looked at it. _Just write what comes natural._ I looked at her and nodded. She got up and walked out.

"Thank you." I whispered to her as she walked through the door way. Thinking of words I absolutely knew were in _Inkheart_. I knew one thing for certain. Meggie and Farid, they told me they wanted to come, I was going to put down somewhere else. My journey would be on my own. I would give them the book though, that much I could give them. Grabbing my backpack, I pulled my black taekwondo uniform back on and put extra arrows in my pack along with a hoodie and other clothes.

I took the stairs two at a time trying to get to the living room as fast as I could. Meggie and Farid were on the couch when I jumped too the bottom step.

"You guys ready?" I asked and saw Gwin crawl in Farid's backpack. Grimacing at thought that the book's ending may succeed, I sat next Meggie and pulled out one piece of paper. As I started to read I felt the words roll of my tongue and began to feel as if I were there. I glanced to the side and noticed that they were gone. Jotting a quick note to Mo, mom and Aunt Elinore I grabbed my bow.

_Dear Mo, Mom, Aunt Eli,_

_I have read Meggie and Farid into Inkheart together. I had read myself into the book separately. Don't worry about us. Farid will take care of Meggie and I can take care of myself. You will see that I took my bow. Mom, keep Mo from doing something stupid._

_~Reiley_

I smiled at my nickname for my Aunt. She didn't seem to mind and actually seemed to like it. I pinned the note somewhere noticeable and pulled out my last piece of paper, beginning to read.

"_And so the girl that fell in love with the book itself appeared into the woods just outside of Ombra where the Motley Folk were performing."_ I felt the words roll off my tongue and I felt like I was in the world I was reading about. Looking out of the corner of my eye I noticed foliage everywhere. I had done it. I read myself into _Inkheart_! Checking through my stuff to make sure everything made it, I heard a rustle in the bushes beside me. I strung my bow as quickly as possible and knocked an arrow, aiming for the sound. A small horned martin walked out of the bushes and lowered my bow, unknocking the arrow and putting in back in the quiver. I held out my hand and it came to me sniffing my hand for food. Smiling, I ran my hand over its head and down it's back.

"Hey there, little one." I said. It jumped onto my shoulders and settled into my pack. Rolling my eyes I told it, "Fine, but you're working to stay there."

Walking through the forest I tried to think of a name for her._ Why are there no good names! I'll think of one eventually._ I continued to the town thinking that this is one adventure I can't wait to tell Mo.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: So this is about 965 words. I hope I didn't skimp on details. However I need help think of a name for my little martin, who will have a character page on the official website for my stories. Once again the site is: www . newlondoner . webs . com

Don't forget its without the spaces. My characters are still on strike. Damn


	3. Names, Fire, Explinations, and Songs

Xqulth: Thanks for all the names hab49! I found something in Sanskrit and thought it'd be cool. I liked your ideas though.

Reiley: We've come for a truce.

X: *sigh* I own nothing

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

I walked towards the forest with Sahana on my shoulder. Sahana in Sanskrit means enduring and patience. Smiling at my choice of name I had taken to calling her Saha or Hana. When I got the gate of Ombra I saw the Black Prince and his bear. Also I saw the colorful stands of traders and performers. Seeing flames shoot up into the air I ran towards them to see not Dusty, but Sootbird. I rolled my eyes as flames shot towards me as Sootbird missed. The crowd had dodged it but I stood there and caught it, twirling it between my hands. I heard people gasp and felt eyes on me but I didn't stop nor think as I continued to send it out in different ways, shaping it to whatever I wanted. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I dropped the ball of fire I had in my hands causing it to sputter out. I spun around to be face to face with the Black Prince, "You play with fire very well."

"Thank you."

"How did you learn?"

"I taught myself mostly but Dustfinger taught me some." At the sound of Dusty's name the Black Prince looked shocked.

"How could he have taught you when he disappeared years ago?"

"I'm not from around here. I'm from the place where he disappeared to." I looked up at him, "He really misses you guys and this place. I think he may be here in this place. Not the city, but somewhere. I just don't know where."

"Come with me. This is not the place to discuss this." He started to walk away and I grabbed my bag and followed him. I saw the bear glance at me and I smiled at thought of Dusty burning this poor creature's tail. When we got to the Motley Folk's camp I noticed that there were two children here. Meggie and Farid. Damn. Meggie looked up and saw me. Of course, she broke out into a broad run and tackled me into a hug. Sahana jumped off my shoulder hissing and spitting. I hugged her back.

"I missed you too Megs." I said

"Where were you? When we got here and you weren't around we thought something bad happened to you."

"No. I just read myself closer to Ombra."

"Why?"

"Because I figured that the closer that I got you to the Motley Folk, the safer you and Farid would be." I said as I dusted off my uniform, "You know I can take care of myself. Besides I had to leave a note for Mo." She nodded, obviously still upset with me. I looked around for Sahana, and seeing her antagonizing the Black Prince's bear.

"Saha! Stop that!" She stopped and scampered up to me and onto my shoulders. I glanced at Farid, "Where's Gwin?"

"I don't know. He ran off after we got here." Turning back to the Black Prince I asked him a question I knew he'd know the answer to.

"Will you take me to Roxanne?" He looked at me, obviously suspicious.

"How do you know all about us."

"You want to know the truth?"

"Yes."

"Fine. You all are part of a book called _Inkheart_. Said book was read aloud by my father allowing Capricorn, Basta, Dustfinger, and Gwin to escape into my house. My mother and 3 laps were put back in their place. I grew up in a totally different world. You people were created by a person called Fenoglio. I, my father and my sister can read you out of your world and into ours, and also alter your world."

"Impossible." I shrugged.

"You said you wanted the truth. Please take me to Roxanne now."

"Fine."

"I'm going with you!" Farid said.

"As am I." Meggie cut in.

"Of course you are." I muttered under my breath. The Black Prince brought 3 horses, "Two of you will have to share." I glanced at Meggie and Farid and raised an eyebrow.

"We will." Meggie said, glancing at Farid. I shrugged and swung up into the saddle with my bow strung and my arrows at my side. I didn't particularly trust these woods. The Black Prince took off and I nudged my horse into an easy canter, keeping pace with his. I heard Meggie and Farid's horse behind me. Oddly enough a song popped into my head and I started to hum and sing in my head._ Were off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of oz. Because, because, because, because, because of the wonderful wiz he was. _I heard Meggie giggle behind me and I smiled. I wondered truly if we were going to see a wizard.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: What do you thin-

Reiley: *Clears her throat* Our deal. Explain.

X: Fine. We made a deal that they get to do the wind up section and I have minimal lines in the wind down section. Damn them.

Reiley: Anywho. Thanks our wonderful readers. Review please. Thanks Hawk's-Gal4077 and hab49! You're a wonder both of you!


	4. Arguments

Xqulth: You know what I say to my deal with my characters? Screw the truce. I get board and I'm going to write this. I had family over and it was stressful. Very stressful. Damn family gatherings.

Reiley: I'm too tired to argue.

X: Glad to know. By the way, sorry if the story line makes no relation to the book storyline. What's it called? Canon? Canons with the exact or extremely close plot line, speech lines, and basically the book with characters added. I'm too lazy to do that.

Reiley: She owns nothing.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

After about 20 minutes of riding, we came to a stop at the front of a small farm. A boy about 12 years old was planting seeds, a woman was picking plants, a goose was running towards us, honking, and a horned martin was running toward a sandy haired fire eater. I hadn't noticed that Sahana had run off towards Dusty until I heard cursing. Looking up I noticed Dusty trying to pull Sahana off of him. I started laughing as I double over in my saddle. Of course, my luck, I fell out of said saddle. Hitting the ground, I called, "Sahana! Stop that! Get over here you psychotic martin!"

"Reiley! Are you okay?" Meggie asked.

I nodded replying, "Of course, I've been shot at, burnt, tackled, punched, kick on my ass, why wouldn't I be okay?" I noticed Dusty raise an eyebrow at me but started to curse again as Sahana started to rip his hair out. Still laughing, I walked over, "Saha! Come here will you?"And with that, she jumped over onto my shoulder and crawled into my backpack.

"What **is **it with **you** and **demon animals**?"

"What is it with you and being attacked by them?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"Why not?"

"'cuz it's annoying."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Meggie yelled. I looked at her, eyebrow raised **(AN If you've ever seen National Lampoon's Animal Farm, its like Bludo's eye raise during lunch.)**.

"Ohhh…little sister is mad. I'm scared." I teased her. Noticing her twitching in anger, I took off at run towards the house. When I saw her take off after me, I spun on my heel and summoned flames in line in front of me. She stopped and I heard a gasp, smiling, I walked through the flames, retracting them as I went by.

"What?"

"Since when have you been able to do that?"

"Yes, since when were you **that** good?" Dusty put in. Meggie turned to him.

"**That** good? You mean **you knew** that she could do **that**?

"Yes." They turned back to me.

"I've been practicing."

"Where?" Meggie asked, "Where could you have gone where Mo, Mom and Aunt Elinore or Darius would know?"

"A ninja does not give up her secrets."

"You're not a ninja."

"Says you."

"…"

"That's right. I win."

"Are you three done?" Roxanne asked. I looked over at her and held out my hand, "I'm Reiley Folchart. My martin is Sahana." Beside me I heard Dusty mutter something that sounded like "Devil animal."

"So you're the Reiley I've heard about from Dustfinger." I smile and nod. Noticing Dusty twitch nervously beside me I knew something. I was going to lose him to her. Though I knew this before I came here, I hurt all the same. I knew I should have never had gotten attached to him. Damn. I was brought out of my thoughts by hoof beats. In a heart beat I had my bow up and arrow knocked and string at full draw. Feeling eyes on me I turned my head and noticed Dusty, The Black Prince, Roxanne, Farid, Meggie, and the little boy staring at me.

"What?" I asked lowering my aim, "Force of habit." I added, returning my focus to the visitor.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: Well? What did you think?

Reiley: Ah, me and my ninjaness.

X: That's not a word.

Reiley: Yes it is.

X: I'm the writer here. It's not a word.

Reiley: Yes almighty buahana.


	5. Journal and new begginings

Xqulth: Well hello one and all once again. Happy soon to be 4th of July. Fireworks all around. Well I own nothing and here's the new chapter. This starts out with a small journal that Reiley keeps up every once in a while. It just shows her feelings about everything in a bit of a different point of view. I think

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I've realized how much the old phrase 'If you set it free and it comes back, it's yours, but if it doesn't, it was never yours to begin with' applies to my situation. I saw the way that Dustfinger looks at Roxanne and I fear I will lose not only him but our friendship as well. Meggie is once again flirting with Farid and once again I have no idea what she sees in him. Nor why Gwin likes him. Gwin. That is a whole other matter; I think he's ticked off at me because of Sahana. Note: Sahana means patience and endurance, or something like that, in Sanskrit. It's like they're playing king of the hill and I'm the lowly hill. The good news is that the Black Prince feels I should be allowed to perform with them at the prince's birthday. I found out that Brianna is Dustfinger's daughter and she really doesn't like him. It's kinda funny actually how she tries to be so tough. I can see right through her. I can tell she's mad that her father left her. I can tell how happy she is to see him. I can tell she doesn't like what she does too, whatever that is. Needless to say, everyone is keeping a wary watch over me because of my kinda trigger happy reaction with my bow. Wimps._

_~Reiley_

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

As we reached the gates of Ombra, my eyes widened once more with awe. I loved this place, colors everywhere and performers everywhere. Hearing a shriek I turned to see that Sootbird's fire had gotten too close to one poor woman. Smirking at the fact that Sootbird really did suck at fire eating I turned my attention back to the road ahead of me. Time for a new adventure, and maybe, just maybe, I won't lose anyone.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: I know, I know, short, filler, boring. Just kinda wanted to put something in place so I could stop feeling guilty about not updating. If your wondering where Reiley is, I'm not entirely sure. So just read and review peeps.


	6. Fights and Flashbacks

Xqulth: Okay…I realize that the last chapter, last paragraph was pointless.

Reiley: Really? What was your first clue?

X: Thank you to all my beloved readers and reviewers. I had I think a new record the other day 143 people view my story. Thank you to all who have re-read the first story. I'm working on this but, it's hard. I don't remember the order of the book so I will say this. Screw canon. People will end up where they were in the book somehow. Not the way they did in the book, but they will. Somehow.

Reiley: In other words. She owns nothing.

X: Oh, yeah, thanks.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Upon entering the city, Meggie went with the old author of this god forsaken story, and Farid went with Dustfinger to perform. As I looked around I saw a line forming for a fight session.

"Come one and all, who thinks they can beat the notorious Samara!? He's killed many, beaten even more, and who thinks that they can beat him in battle?" The announcer voiced. I walked up and got into the ring that they had set up.

"I'll do it." I said. The announcer laughed.

"I'm sorry, young lady. This is a **mans** competition."

"So you think, that, because I'm a woman, I can't beat him."

"Well, yes."

"Wow you're an idiot. Just let me fight him." I said and turned to 'Samara' , "You ready to be beaten?" He laughed.

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the  
boogy  
_

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the  
boogy_

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the  
boogy_

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the  
boogy_

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the  
boogy_

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the  
boogy  
My name is KYEEEEEEEEEE, Kid Rock_

Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the  
boogy 

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the  
boogy_

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the  
boogy_

_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the  
boogy_

He smirked and came at me as I danced around the ring like a boxer. I came up behind him and kicked in the small of the back. He spun around to face me as I did a back walkover twice to go to the other end of the ring. With a surprised look on his face he came towards me and jabbed me in the stomach. As I doubled over I heard someone cheering for me, "Come on Rei! Don't give in yet!"

_And this is for the questions that don't have any answers  
The midnight glancers and the topless dancers  
The candid freaks, cars packed with speakers  
The G's with the forties and the chicks with beepers  
The Northern Lights and the Southern Comfort  
And it don't even matter if the veins are punctured  
All the crack heads, the critics, the cynics  
And all my heroes at the Methadone Clinic  
All you bastards at the IRS  
For the crooked cops and the cluttered desks  
For the shots of Jack and the caps of meth  
Half pints of love and the fifths of stress  
For the hookers all tricking out in Hollywood  
And for my hoods of the world misunderstood  
I said it's all good and it's all in fun  
Now get in the pit and try to love someone_

I summoned up my strength and charged him. He tried to punch me but I rolled to the left, whispering to the flames, summoning them. I punched him in the chest, my fist on fire, yet not burning. He yelled in pain and looked at me with anger in his eyes. Samara came at me at a dead run.

_Bawitdaba a bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy _

_Bawitdaba a bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy_

_Bawitdaba a bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy_

_Bawitdaba a bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy_

He punched me in the face and my head snapped to the side. Now I was pissed. I tasted blood in my mouth as I ran towards him. Slamming my knee into his gut I jumped onto his back and pushed him to the ground. I created a circle of fire around us as I started to punch his face. He struggled but couldn't get up. I felt someone try to pull me off of him. Struggling, I heard said person talking to me.

"Come on Rei, killing him isn't necessary. It really isn't. How would Silvertongue feel if he knew his eldest daughter had killed someone? Huh? Come on Rei, come to your senses. You won. You've proven yourself to them. Come on, lets get you cleaned up, kay?" I realized that the voice belonged to Dusty. Yes I had proven myself to them, but not to him. I finally dinged in my mind, if I was going to get him back, I had to rebuild my friendship with him. Especially, after the last fight we had.

_For the time bombs ticking and the heads that hang  
All the gangs getting money and the heads that bang bang  
Wild mustangs and porno flicks  
All my homies in the county in cell block six  
The grits when there ain't enough eggs to cook  
And for DB Cooper and the money he took  
You can look for answers but that ain't fun  
Now get in the pit and try to love someone_

Flashback

"Reiley! What the hell was that? You almost shot my daughter!"

"I'm sorry okay. It's just reflexes! I didn't shoot her!"

"You almost did!"

"Almost and did are two totally different realities."

"No they really aren't. You're different Reiley, you're not the same."

"Really? What was your first clue?" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"The fact that, when I met you, you didn't almost shoot people. Where's the Reiley I know!"

"She grew up in the short time that you left."

"You knew I would go back to her. You knew!"

"Yes, I knew. I didn't expect you to flaunt it in my face. The sad part is, she doesn't even know. She doesn't know how much it hurts."

"How much what hurts? We're friends Reiley, that's all."

"Yes well so much for that." I turned on my heel and walked away.

End Flashback

I knew that I had to prove myself to him, and rebuild the friendship that I shattered.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: Am I saying that there is hope yet? Maybe. I really don't know. I make this all up as I go along. That might explain my D in organization in language.

Reiley: Yet people like your writing. So surprising.

X: Read and Review peeps. Oh the song is Bawitdaba by Kid Rock. Good song.


	7. Author Note! Important!

Xqulth: I am oh, so very, very sorry my dear fans. My computer was reloaded and i hate writing on the stupid word pad. I want my microsoft word back! So as soon as i get it back the new chapter. I swear.

Reiley: You better.

Dustfinger: Yes please.

X: Anywho. Get back to yall asap!


	8. After Fights

Xqulth: I am truly pissed off that I have to write with Wordpad...damn microsoft office. I promised you guys a good chapter so I hope this meets your specifications.

Reiley: You guys are funny when you want a new chapter.

X: I own nothing.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

We walked to small pond on the outskirts of Ombra and I sat on a rock. Dustfinger walked to the water and put a cloth in the water then handed it to me.

"What were you thinking Rei?"

"I don't know. I'm headstrong, I don't like people telling me that I can't do something."

"Well I knew that."

"Then why'd you ask."

He went silent and stared at the water. Sahana came up to me as I washed the scratches on my arms and face. She curled up on my lap almost like she was trying to comfort me. Dusty turned to me with a sad face.

"Rei, while you were up there, Meggie found me and told me that your mother and father were here."

"What! How? Why?"

"The magpie had a reader with her..."

"Cheeseface." I said scowling. His eyebrows furrowed at the sound of me calling Orpheus that.

"How did..."

"Farid."

"Anyway, the Magpie shot Silvertongue, Reiley. They aren't sure he'll pull through." My eyes widened and I was speechless. Mo, my father, had been shot, and is dying.

"Where is he?"

"That's the thing. The Adderhead raided the camp, your father was there. They took him."

"Your telling me this now!?" I said.

"You would have been mad at me any way. I figured that if I told you before you would've lost concentration and gotten hurt."

"Since when do you care?"

"I've always cared!"

"This isn't going to work Dusty."

"Why not."

"Roxanne." I said simply and stalked off towards Motley Folk's central tent.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

"Just follow the path to the South. It should take you to the Adder's castle. Good luck, Reiley." The Black Prince said when I asked him how to get to the Adderhead's castle.

"Thanks." I pulled myself into the saddle and turned to see Dusty doing the same, "Where are you going?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Where do you think. You may be mad at me, but Silvertongue would be even more mad at me if I let you get hurt." I rolled my eyes and tapped the horses side with my heels, setting off for the Adder's castle.

"Well this will be one silent ride." I remarked.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: So this is as far as it's going cuz I want the next chapter as it's own.

Reiley: Ah I love this next part.

X: You think they've figured out I just make it up as I go along?

Reiley: I don't know.

X: **Read and Review!!!**


	9. Can't be Good

Xqulth: You know...I promised myself I wouldn't write on WordPad...I blame you, my readers. I really do.

Reiley: So, thank you! She needs something to do during the summer!

X: I don't see you looking like a lobster!!!

Reiley: So.

X: Anywho, read and review!

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

We trotted our horses through the forest and Dusty was trying to get me to talk to him. The whole time I had to keep from laughing at his pathetic efforts to get me to speak up...that was until, that is, he brought up Roxanne.

"What did you expect me to do about her? She's my wife."

_Not technically...you never married._

"What about my daughter? My friends?"

_A. Your friends actually like me. B. Your daughter is mad at you._

"The laws are different here, you can't bend them the way you want."

_Technically, I can and there more like rules which are more like suggestions._

"Why are you even here? I mean, why did you follow me here." My hand twitched in anger and I was preparing to say something however he said something first.

"Why the hell am being given the silent treatment here? I mean what did I do to deserve the silent treatmen..."

"**Will **you **shut **the** HELL **up!!!" I yelled at him, "A. I didn't ask for you to be here. B.I didn't follow you here, I wanted to be here. C. I didn't expect **anything** from **you** or all people. D. I **can** bend the 'laws' which are more like 'rules'. This is a **book** I can bend the words. Now, any more questions?"

He fell silent there, though I felt two holes burning into the back of my head.

"Besides, your friends do like me." I added quietly.

"D-did you tell your father about what happened that night?" He asked just as quietly, his eyes met mine.

"No, why would I tell him. The only person who knew was my Aunt...I think she just deduced it though." I said confused. Glancing around I said, "I think that this would be a good place to camp for the night." He nodded and we dismounted our horses. I pulled out my collapsable tent and put it together.

"What is that?"

"A tent."

"Why do you have it?"

"To sleep in, dumbass." I pulled out my lamp and lit it, placing it inside with my sleeping bag.

"What do you have against the forest?"

"Your there." I zipped the flap-door of my tent, blocking out his voice. Pulling out my book, _Public Enemies_, I began to read. After about 2 and a half chapters I heard Dusty's voice outside of my tent.

"It's cold out here."

"I don't care."

"Please. Why would you leave me out here to freeze?"

"A. Your a jackass. B. I'm mad at you. C. Your a fire-eater...light something."

"But it's warmer in there." I chewed on my lip, thinking. Sighing I unzipped the tent door, "Fine. Get in here."

He crawled through the small opening and sat next to the door as I zipped it back up. I wormed my way into my sleeping bag and returned to my book. Hearing a rustle next to me I looked over, and there laying next to me with his back to me, was a shirtless Dustfinger. I gulped silently and thought to myself, _This can't be a good thing._

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: Hate it? Love it? Think it should burn in hell?

Reiley: This is not fair and you know it.

Dustfinger: Do I get a say in this?

X: NO!!! Oh and the song for this chapter is "Ten Million Slaves" by Otis Taylor.


	10. Journey Through the Forest Ends

Xqulth: Hey ya'll. I'm back. And I am disappointed. One review on the previous chapter. ONE!!!

Reiley: Ignore her, shes just mad cuz A. She looks like a lobster and B. The one review.

X: Read and **REVEIW!!!!**

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

I awoke with this strange sense of warmth next to me. My eyebrows furrowed as I felt an arm across my waist and someone breathing on my neck. I being me and me not being a morning person, especially if there is someone next to me whom I am mad at, rammed my elbow into his stomach. He shot up immediatly and looked at me.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You had your **arm** around my **waist**! I'm still mad at you! Now out! I have to get dressed."

"Your not dressed?"

"I'm not riding around through a forest in my pajamas!"

"Geez!! Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going!"

He went outside and I zipped up the tent behind him. I pulled out my hoodie and taekwando (**AN forgive my spelling. It's wordpad**) uniform. After getting dressed, I took down my tent and packed it into my saddlebag. I slipped my foot into one sturrup and was getting ready to jump up when I felt a pair of hands on my waist helping me up. Looking down I saw Dusty smiling slightly, and in his eyes I saw him begging for forgiveness, I just wasn't sure I was ready to give it. I watched him pull himself into the saddle and I nudged my horse into a canter.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

After and hour and half of riding, I decided to break the silence.

"Sorry 'bout this morning. I guess I kinda over reacted."

"Kinda? That hurt!"

"I said sorry."

"Maybe sorry isn't good enough." He said jokingly, "How 'bout a kiss?"

"Don't push your luck." I growled gloomily.

"I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have."

I stayed quiet for a while and after about two more hours we emerged from the wayless woods. I heard the sound of the ocean and I saw the Adderhead's castle. Dusty came up beside me and glanced over at me.

"Meggie said that they had taken him to the castle to bind the Adder a book."

I thought for a minute then asked, "What kind of book?"

"What do you mean 'What kind of book?'?"

"Well, considering we are in a book. Anything can happen. There are ways of binding a book of immortality."

"What?!"

"But that same book, can kill with just three little words."

I nudged my horse into a gallop towards Adder's castle.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: Hate it? Love it? Please, do tell!

Reiley: Yes please do!

X: TELL US WITH A REVIEW!!! DONT LEAVE IT TO ONE PERSON OR NO CHAPTER FOR YOU!!!!!


	11. Partings and More Fights

Xqulth: I'm sorry everyone on the shorter chapters. It's easier to keep the word count on microsoft and I don't realize it. Once I get my microsoft back on my computer the chapters will be longer. I promise *holds up her left hand* I swear.

Reiley: *raises an eyebrow* Its the right hand

X: I know.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

_Rain and fire crossed that ocean  
Another mad man done struck again  
Rain and fire crossed that ocean  
Another mad man done struck again_

We rode up to the front of the castle and I nodded to Dusty who rode off to find the other prisoners. I dismounted and handed the reigns to Dustfinger before he rode off. However, I turned around when I noticed he hadn't moved. He stood in front of me with a look on his face that scared me. It was a look of love and indesicion. His hand found it's way behind my head and it pulled my head towards his. When our lips touched I wrapped my arms around his neck and wound my fingers through his hair. He pulled away first and kissed my forehead.

"Be cafeful, Rei." He said as he turned and pulled himself into the saddle again as he rode away.

_Sitting down here fallout shelter  
Paint my walls, twice a week  
Sitting down here fallout shelter  
Think about the slaves, long time ago_

I strung my bow and made sure I had my arrows in an area where I could reach them quickly. Walking forward I pushed the doors open as Meggie and Mo were standing in front of the Adderhead. The Adder looked like he had seen a ghost. He looked up as Mo and Meggie turned around. Mo looked pissed, Meggie looked relieved, and the Adder and his men looked confused.

"Well, this is an improvement. The only looks I got from Capricorn and his men were funny looks. Confused is so much better."

"Reiley, what are you doing here?" Mo demanded

"Eh...saving you. And Megs." I said grinning.

"Another person who can help you with my book." The Adder said, "Take them to their room."

The Piper came up behind me and grabbed my arm, leading me behind Mo and Meggie.

_Ten million slaves crossed that Ocean  
They had shackles on Their Legs  
Ten million slaves crossed that Ocean  
They had Shackles on Their Legs_

Once the door closed, Meggie sat down on the small bed. The small little man that I figured was the Adder's reader came in and explained that every tool would be accounted for every evening and that Mo had a week to bind the book. Once he left, Mo turned on me.

"Why are you here? Why did you come here? I told you not to!"

"I am here to help you and Meggie. I came here because I love this book, I wanted to find out what it was like. You knew that whether you let me come here or not, I would come."

"Will you two please stop yelling at each other!" Meggie spoke up. Mo went straight to work making a list of supplies he need for the book. I decided to ask what the plan was, even if Mo was still mad at me.

"What are you gonna do, Mo?"

"What am I going to do? What else can I do other than bind him a book?" I grinned.

_Don't know where, where they're going  
Don't know where, where they've been  
Don't know where, where they're going  
Don't know where, where they've been_

"Bind a book, that will fall to pieces. Bind a book, that will deteriorate over a week. Then when he comes back to you to fix it, when he comes back to the 'Bluejay' to fix it. Write those three little words that you know will kill that arrogant son of a bitch."

"Reiley! Watch your language!"

"Think about it Mo." I said, "Think about it. It could work."

We sat in silence for about 10 minutes, Meggie came up to Mo and said, "It could work."

"If there is any fighting, I don't want you girls to get hurt."

I had to laugh at that. I just had to. Mo looked up at me.

"If there is **any** fighting, leave it to me. I am not afraid to kill one of these people. They're only words written by one man." I said, and I could swear, Mo looked frightened at my words.

Then he played the trump card, "What about Dustfinger? Would you kill him? Is he just words written by one man?"

"That's not fair."

"Is it?"

_Sun goes out, you'll be standing  
You'll be standing by yourself  
Sun goes out, you'll be standing  
You'll be standing by yourself_

I looked at Mo, wide eyed. He looked at me angry. Meggie looked at me confused.

Mo spoke, "Of anyone you could have told, you had to tell your Aunt."

"I didn't tell anyone. I didn't plan to because I didn't think that...that he would do anything once he got here. He hasn't so I don't expect him to."

"I'm your father."

"And that's why I didn't tell you!" I yelled, "You wouldn't get it."

_Ten million slaves crossed that Ocean  
They Had Shackles on their legs  
Ten million slaves crossed that Ocean  
They had shackles on their legs_

It had been three days since Mo and my fight, we still hadn't spoken and Mo had finished the book. We were brought before the Adderhead.

"Hello my honored guests."

"Honored guests, my ass." I spat.

"Such language for such a beautiful young lady."

"Kiss-ass."

The Piper started forward but the Adder gave him the signal to stay.

"Awww....does your** dog** have a temper?" I said still not in a good mood.

_Don't know where, where they're going  
Don't know where, where they've been  
Don't know where, where they're going  
Don't know where, where they've been_

"Give my book to one of my men." Mo handed the book to the Piper who took it up to the Adder. I hadn't watched Mo bind the book so I had no clue if he had gone with my plan. The Adder signaled his reader to come up as he turned back to us.

"My men told me of the three words you planned on writing in this book." He turned to his reader who had a quill and inkpot.

"Now, write my dear servants name on this page." He wrote the Piper's name on the page and turned to Mo.

"So dear Bluejay, care to try your book?" Mo was offered a sword but turned it down.

"I don't kill." Sighing I pulled my sword and ran the Piper through. I heard people gasp and I knew that Mo and Meggie were some.

_Ten million slaves crossed that ocean  
They had shackles on their legs  
Food goes bad, food looks Rancid  
But they ate it anyway_

When I pulled my sword out of the Piper, I wiped the blade on his shirt and slid it back into it's sheath. I turned back to the Adder and I heard the Piper gasping, he was still alive.

"Amazing. This little woman has guts. And the Piper is still alive! Good, good, now dear reader, put those three little words next to his name." I gulped and knew what was coming. I saw the readers hand finish with the letters one by one. Heart, Spell, Death. As his hand came off of the paper at the end of the h, I heard the Piper collapse behind me. Meggie buried her head in Mo's chest as I stared at the Adder.

"Now, put my name in there. No extra words, just my name." The Adderhead ordered.

_Don't know where, where they're going  
Don't know where, where they've been  
Don't know where, where they're going  
Don't know where, where they've been_

"What about our deal?" Mo's voice thundered. The Adderhead looked at him, and put his hands on the sides of his chair.

"Go ahead, leave."

"What about the rest of the people you are holding?!" I spoke up.

He turned to the next person in command, Fox-something, "Release the rest of the people."

_Sun goes out, you'll be standing  
You'll be standing all alone  
Sun goes out, you'll be standing  
You'll be standing all alone  
All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone, all alone_

We walked out of the doors of the Adder's castle and we saw the other prisoners being marched towards the sea.

"Damnit!" I growled, "He's gonna take them somewhere to sell. Most of them won't make it."

"Your mothers in that group." Mo said. Meggie and I looked at him in horror.

"Well, I hope to god, Dusty got to them in time." Meggie and Mo turned to me confused.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: Like it? Hate it?

Reiley: Love the song? It's 'Ten Million Slaves' by Otis Taylor. It's also the 'Public Enemies' Theme song.

X: Johnny Depp is so hot in that movie.

Reiley: I know. Drewl worthy.

Dusty: Hey!


	12. Every Hero Falls

Xqulth: Hey yall. I know, I know, I owe you all a serious chapter or two. This may be the last chapter for a while though.

Reiley: *twitch*

X: What! I have school! And I have to watch 'Lie to Me'!

Reiley: *twitch* Its almost done! You can't finish it!?!?! You have to watch your show!!!

X: It takes time and **yes**!!

Reiley: Does not!

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

_I've been defeated and brought down  
Dropped to my knees when hope ran out  
The time has come to change my ways_

We watched as a line of fire spread in between the people and their guards and as the prisoners ran. I jumped from place behind a log and ran towards the nearest guard chasing a little girl. Just as I neared the man, I slid my katana from its sheath and sliced into the man cleanly. I spun on my heel and threw my hand in the air, catching an enemies blade on one set of my climbing claws (**AN. This is another Mythbusters refrence. I dont think they're called climbing claws but who the hell cares. Its from one of the ninja specials.**). Grabbing my knife out of its sheath at my hip, I cut his throat and looked around for Mo, Meggie, and Dusty.

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind_

Mo was fighting Firefox and Meggie was helping our wounded with our mother. I saw flames whip up around me and I knew I needed to get back to the fight. Knowing that Dustfinger had a visual on me I nodded, gripping my katana in my right hand I prepared to fight. The flames died to reveal three men dressed in the Adder's uniforms. They charged me and I lifted my katana to meet one of my enemies. I felt a bolt of pain rush through my side and I knew that I had been hit with something. Suddenly blue flames came up around me, singeing my opponents to death. I grabbed my side and stood up, walking through the flames to keep fighting.

_I'll never long for what might have been  
Regret won't waste my life again  
I won't look back  
I'll fight to remain:_

After hours of fighting, we finally stood atop of a hill watching people tend to the dead and wounded. The casualties and dead were few, my side had been bandaged and barely hurt. Dustfinger stood bye Roxanne and I refused to meet his eyes. It hurt. It really did. The scenes from when he disappeared, the tent, in front of the Adder's castle all flashed through my mind and I squeezed my eyes shut.

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all behind_

Everyone was hurt in someway I guess. Mo, Meggie and my mother were convinced it was the killing that was slowly turning into insanity, but they had no clue. Killing, sadly doesn't bother me. I know it should, taking another human beings life is against one of the ten commandments isn't it? Not being religous at all, I had no answer to it. To them, it may be the killing, but to me, it was the fact of being so close to something wonderful, and yet, so far away. I sighed, my life sucked.

_On this day its so real to me  
Everything has come to life  
Another chance to chase a dream  
Another chance to feel  
Chance to feel alive_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dusty walking towards me. He came up with a guilty expression on his face. I raised my eyebrow when he stood next to me.

"Roxanne is mad at me."

"Why?"

"She thinks I'm too protective of you."

"You are."

He turned to me with a shocked expression. I explained, "You could have been killed when you were watching over me. I didn't need the help."

Dustfinger furrowed his eyebrows and remained silent. I heard him mutter something sounding like "screw it" as he stepped towards me and kissed me full on the lips.

_Fear will kill me, all I could be  
Lift these sorrows  
Let me breathe, could you set me free  
Could you set me free_

My wandering mind focused solely on one thing. His body, in contact with mine. It felt like heaven. His hands pulled me by my waist towards him and my arms wrapped around his neck. My hands found their way to his hair. I had never felt so happy in my life. I had him, I had my Dusty, my fire-eater. And Roxanne didn't. He pulled away from me only when air became a neccessity. Damn breathing thing.

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all behind  
On this day its so real to me  
Everything has come to life  
Another chance to chase a dream  
Another chance to feel  
Chance to feel alive_

We stared at each other for what felt like eternity. Then my eyes widened and blackness closed in around me. I felt myself go forward and into Dustfinger's arms. The last thing I heard was him shouting my name.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: You all may kill me next chapter. Sorry if it's short. I'm writing this at night and I'm tired. The song is this really awesome song. Haha. _Metalingus_ by Alter Bridges. Yeah second to last chapter! If you all want a threequal, tell me.


	13. SpitFire

Xqulth: Last Chapter then acknowledgements. Oh joy, so much fun to write those. This is going to be short. Sorry. R and R please! Arigato! (Thank you) (Japanese)! Whoo!

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

I woke up with a pulsing headache. Groaning I sat up and saw faces staring at me. Here is a short description of their faces. Farid: Anger, Meggie: Relief, Mo: Relief/Worry, Mom: Relief/Worry, Roxanne: Hate/Anger/Confusion/did I mention hate. I blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the light.

"What happened?" I asked, scared of the answers though.

Roxanne spoke first, "**You, You kissed my husband and then killed him!!**"

Furrowing my eyebrows I looked at her, "Technically, He kissed me, two, you two aren't married, and three, What the hell are you talking about you psycotic woman."

Mo stepped up then stepped back as my mother sat next to me and looked pointedly at the people who filed out.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Basta, dear. He threw a knife at you. It struck you through the heart, killing you."

"But, I'm here." I said. Then I remembered an old legend. About the white women and fire. I gulped and looked at my mom who nodded sadly. Turning next to me, I saw Dustfinger's body laying there, cold and lifeless. Both Sahana and Gwin layed between us. I don't remember the last time I cried but I did now. I cried for my lost friend. The friendship that could've been something much more. I loved him to say the least. There, I said it. Or at least admitted it. I loved him with all my heart. And now, he's dead.

I learned a lot after that. I had gotten the man I loved and then had him snatched from my grasp. However, I learned that even heros must fall sometimes, but you have to fight like hell to get them back. I would find a way to get Dusty back, I would. Even if it ment I had to fight like SpitFire.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\

X: Sorry for the incredibly short chapter. Thats all I have now. Sorry. Once again. If u want a threequel, **tell me!!!** Now for the acknowledgements and stats.

New personal record for words and reviews.

Same number of chapters as Fire and Ink.

Big thanks to:

**Hawk's-GaL-4077**

**1993**

**HP-anime-girl**

**Colours Doyle**

**littlelostsecret**

**hab49 (spelled it right this time!)**

**PhoenixFeatherQueens**

**lizzy-1809**

**The Song of Luthien (Thanks for sticking through it all and listening to my crazed ramblings!)**

Thanks yall! I love you!!!


	14. Author NOte

Xqulth: Hey! New Story, Threequel, Called _Shadow of Fire_!!! Read and Review to it.


End file.
